


(tell me you're not) leaving me

by Yavinta



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Angst, Canon Compliant, Lack of Communication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavinta/pseuds/Yavinta
Summary: “Hyung, what about the bookshelf?”The look that Jaebum gave him was almost as confused as Jinyoung himself felt because why, for god’s sake, out of all the questions he could have asked, did it have to be this one.orJaebum is moving out of the dorm and Jinyoung can't cope with the revelation of what's going to happen to The Bookshelf.





	(tell me you're not) leaving me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction/fiction in general, thus also my first time uploading anything here on ao3. It was written around Christmas when it was announced that JB would be moving out of the dorm.  
> Also, this was originally a tweetfic and not even supposed to be a standalone piece. It's a continuation of another tweetfic (which isn't mine) but you don't have to have read the prequel to understand this. 
> 
> And since this wasn't half as bad as I thought, why not share it here too :)  
> 

Time passed and the members, as well as the fans, seemed to accept the fact that Jaebum was moving out.

For some reason, the topic hadn't been brought up again, not by Jaebum, not by any members and definitely not by Jinyoung himself. Sometimes he wondered if he had only imagined everything. But no, of course not. Jinyoung wasn't stupid and he would be blind and oblivious if he didn't notice how Jaebum had been weeding his stuff out, throwing away some of his old belongings, things that he wouldn't use anymore or maybe hasn't ever used, just items that had accumulated over the years he had spent at their dorm.

In a way, Jinyoung thought, by getting rid of the things Jaebum deemed unnecessary, he was throwing away a part of his memories with the members at the dorm too.

Scolding himself for letting such gloomy thoughts enter his mind, Jinyoung decided to watch some tv and catch up on a drama to distract himself. They had been really busy lately despite the promotions having ended a while ago. Finally, the members got some days off with no schedules and Jinyoung for sure wasn’t going to use them moping around and worrying.

Just when he was about to enter his living room he saw Jaebum on the couch with the tv playing in front of him, though he seemed lost in thought and not paying any attention. Jinyoung contemplated for a second to go back to his room and distract himself otherwise. But then again, he knew that he couldn’t run away from his problems forever and the source of those was just right before him. So he quietly seated himself next to Jaebum and pretended to watch whatever was playing.

His mind was going a mile a minute and there were so many questions that he wanted to ask Jaebum, questions he knew he couldn’t answer himself, questions he knew would stay unanswered if he didn’t ask.

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to confront Jaebum, so he just sat there, worrying all by himself. Suddenly, a question popped into his mind and before he could stop himself he blurted out, “Hyung, what about the bookshelf?”

The look that Jaebum gave him was almost as confused as Jinyoung himself felt because why, for god’s sake, out of all the questions he could have asked, did it have to be this one.

Yet it seemed like the perfect question to ask because while it wasn’t explicitly stated both of them knew what heavy implications about their relationship the bookshelf carried.

They had bought it together after a lot of contemplation, together they went to a furniture store and together they chose the design. When they had brought it back to their dorm the members had made fun of its size, saying that there was no way they’d ever use such a huge bookshelf, that it’d stay half-empty and totally ruin the aesthetic of their dorm. Jinyoung has had his doubts too, opting for a smaller shelf at the store but Jaebum insisted on buying this one.

And who would have thought that it was right to follow Jaebum’s decision; both of them owned more books than they had previously thought and while a large part of it was empty in the beginning - even after they placed every book they had, every magazine, every movie, every object they deemed appropriate enough to be put on a bookshelf - they were able to slowly yet gradually fill it. In fact, the majority of the books that were on the shelf were bought by them together afterwards.

So, despite initial shock of his slip-up, Jinyoung was very curious about Jaebum’s answer.

Jaebum too seemed to have collected himself and he answered calmly, though he was still slightly confused by Jinyoung’s choice of question.

“What about it? I’m obviously not going to take it with me, it’s definitely staying in the dorm.”

Jinyoung ignored the pang in his chest and locked away his emotions to deal with them later. He didn’t want to overthink Jaebum’s answer because surely Jaebum didn’t get what Jinyoung’s intention was. And if that was the case, the answer was fair enough, though it wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear. So he willed his heartbeat to slow down, and inquired further.

“Obviously", Jinyoung swallowed. "Yes, you’re right, the bookshelf is definitely staying here. It would be impossible to move this monstrous thing out of here.”

It was almost unbearable to say these words. It was no use to try to calm down, his heart hammered in his chest, he could hear his blood rushing, an uncomfortable knot formed in his throat and he all but choked out his next words. He didn’t know if he’d be able to accept Jaebum’s answer but he needed to know it.

“And”, he stuttered, “the books? What about the books?”

He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting but he wasn’t prepared at all for what Jaebum then said. Though in hindsight, even if he was prepared, he probably couldn’t have prevented his heart from shattering.

 

Jinyoung couldn’t recall what exactly happened afterwards, he must have managed to excuse himself with a reason plausible enough that Jaebum didn’t question. On the way back to his room he almost broke down. His head and heart ached, he was trembling and had trouble breathing, his vision became blurry, he felt like suffocating. Still, he managed to go back to his room, where he finally allowed himself to drop the act. He tumbled into his bed headfirst and buried his face into his pillow.

He couldn’t believe it, there was just no way. If there was at least some indication that Jaebum had it hard too answering his question, then maybe Jinyoung would feel a little better. But no, Jaebum said is so calmly like it was no big deal, as if there had never been anything between them and if there was, it didn’t mean much to him. There had been no change in his expression when he dropped the bombshell.

He’ll leave them here too, it'd be too much of a hassle, Jaebum had said, and he could always buy new ones.

Was this it? Is this how it feels like? To be left behind? Was this the end? Was Jaebum just going to leave him like this? Was it only Jinyoung who cherished their small moments so much? Was Jinyoung the only fool who fell in love with his group member?

It made no sense at all. He was so sure that there was more between the two of them, with how Jaebum always looked at him, how he laughed at every joke Jinyoung made, no matter how stupid it was, how Jaebum was always so fond of him and impressed by whatever mediocre act he did.

He sobbed uncontrollably into his pillow. On any other day he would have sought Mark or Jackson for comfort, however, neither of them were in the dorm.

Today he was left alone to collect his broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos or comments, i appreciate all kinds of them, even if it's only screaming :)) thank you for reading!


End file.
